


A Hymn For Those Who Have Gone

by papercutsunset



Category: Necromancer For Hire
Genre: Old Writing, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutsunset/pseuds/papercutsunset
Summary: (This is an old one-shot. I'm just posting it so I can get the hang of this site!) Matthew Mortis is missing, and Umbra doesn't know what to make of it.





	A Hymn For Those Who Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Necromancer For Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728343) by FancySnake. 



Umbra hadn't seen Matthew in months. He remembered the day that Matthew disappeared his side, when he wasn't there when he reached for his hand. He just wanted to lead Matthew to the edge of the ocean on their family vacation, and now he was gone, and he knew that it was his fault!

Where was Matthew Mortis, now? Was he lost, and would Umbra find him again, was he alone, afraid, or searching blindly for Umbra and their family, in the way that Umbra was reaching for the way it was before he disappeared? Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to leave Umbra in charge of everything without his trusty right-hand man?

Gosh, he missed Matthew, as he was sitting in that chair by the window of his home, his son Victor on the floor, drawing a dragon. Aunora was taking care of Victor, at the moment, and Umbra wished desperately that he could just scoop his son up into his arms and cry. Matthew was gone. He was gone, and it was ripping Umbra apart to the core.  
He couldn't keep himself from wondering, once again, how he had disappeared. Matthew had been right there, right there, reaching out a hand to grasp Umbra's in his own, and maybe toss him into the sea, but then he was gone in the mist, in the steam, the humid fog that suddenly surrounded the entire family on the beach.

Umbra felt a tear sneak out of his eye and down his cheek. How... uncharacteristic of him. He didn't cry! He was the mighty Umbra Mortis! He wiped the tear away, thinking, You had better act like it, Umbra, or everyone will know just how hurt you are by this.

Where are you, Matthew? Umbra thought to himself, looking through the window. Why are you gone?


End file.
